AS505 - DOUBLE JEOPARDY
by AS5
Summary: Autolycus, Joxer and a pair of X&G look-alikes try to steal an important artifact


XENA - ANOTHER SEASON 5 - Episode 5

DOUBLE JEOPARDY

by Andreas Hloupy ([andreas.hloupy@siemens.at][1])

Follow the whole TV-like series on [http://members.tripod.com/XENA_Another_Season5/index.html][2]

Xena: Warrior Princess, Gabrielle, Argo and all other characters who have appeared in the syndicated series Xena: Warrior Princess, together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices. 

NOTE: All works remain the © copyright of the original author. These may not be republished without the author's consent

EXT. Village near Dodona - Day

It's a small, quiet village – only a few buildings are loosely gathered around a central well. A few women can be seen, busy working – their man obviously away on the fields.

JOXER – loyal but incompetent friend of Xena and Gabrielle - and MEG – morally challenged Xena look-alike - are standing near the well together with a hooded figure, the INFORMANT.

Joxer doesn't wear his usual armor. Instead his outfit of choice are brown leather trousers with knee-high leather boots, a white shirt and a black west. On the side he carries a dagger in his belt and a leather cap – somehow looking similar to his helmet with those earflaps – completes his clothing.

Meg is dressed – like Xena. Complete with Chakram (a dummy most likely) and sword. Both seem a little uncomfortable in their outfit.

The Informant wears a dark robe and has pulled the hood over his head, so his face cannot be seen. He speaks in a dark, slow voice.

All three nervously look around while talking, obviously trying to prevent anyone from listening.

> > > > > > > > > Joxer
>>>> 
>>>> So you are absolutely certain?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Informant
>>>> 
>>>> Of course I am. A roman centurion was more than motivated to tell me everything.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Meg
>>>> 
>>>> I knew a roman centurion once at first he wasn't very talkative either, but while I rinsed his pilum he practically told me his life story.

Joxer turns to Meg, his eyes wide.

> > > > > > > > > Joxer
>>>> 
>>>> Meg!
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Meg
>>>> 
>>>> What?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Joxer
>>>> 
>>>> I thought we'd agree we never again talk about this part of your life 
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Meg
>>>> 
>>>> It was a long time ago. Anyway, I either had to sponge down his spear or 
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Joxer
>>>> 
>>>> Or what?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Meg
>>>> 
>>>> Or sleep with him. So I just cleaned his weapons, polished his armor and of he went.

Joxer's facial expression changes into a dumb, thoughtful look.

> > > > > > > > > Informant
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> (angry)
>>>> 
>>>> Stop it. That's not a game. I'm not interested in your little stories the fate of Greece, maybe the whole world lies in your hands. Focus!

Meg pushes Joxer with one hand and than turns her attention to the Informant. Joxer throws a dark look at Meg, looks around and than steps very close to the informant.

> > > > > > > > > Informant
>>>> 
>>>> If the Romans lay their hands on this artifact, nothing can stop them. 
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Meg
>>>> 
>>>> But shouldn't it be save were it is?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Informant
>>>> 
>>>> They already razed the temple once and they can do it again. And this time they might actually find 
>>>>
>>>>> > (whispering)
>>>> 
>>>> the scepter!
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Meg
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> (whispering)
>>>> 
>>>> Ah, the scepter 
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Joxer
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> (whispering)
>>>> 
>>>> Oh yes, the scepter tell us again, what does the scepter do?

This time Meg hits Joxer on the chest with her elbow, quieting him down.

> > > > > > > > > Meg
>>>> 
>>>> Just ignore him we all do it from time to time. I didn't change into this silly leather thingy with it's useless but uncomfortably sharp bronze extensions for a discussion. I know how Xena worked may she wander the Elysian Fields forever. Just show us the bad guys, something to save, insurmountable danger and a wicked twist and off we go.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Joxer
>>>> 
>>>> When I first told you, you didn't even want to let me go 
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Meg
>>>> 
>>>> I had to think about it you know, that's what normal people do right after wanting to do or say something and right before they actually do it. 
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Joxer
>>>> 
>>>> What's that suppose to mean?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Meg
>>>> 
>>>> I owe it to Xena if the world needs a warrior princess than the world gets a warrior princess.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Informant
>>>> 
>>>> Excellent. Here is the map to the vault Meg's disguise should bring you both into the temple complex and this will open the way to the scepter.

The Informant hands Joxer a small parchment. Joxer grabs it, takes a look at it and – drops it. When he bends to pick it up the informant shakes his head, turns and slowly walks away.

> > > > > > > > > Meg
>>>> 
>>>> Okay, let's go.

Joxer puts away the parchment in his vest and than he and Meg walk away, too, into a different direction than the informant.

> > > > > > > > > Joxer
>>>> 
>>>> By the way, that thingy it's called armor. Trust me, I know about that.

CUT TO:

EXT. Market - Day

It's a small, but very busy market - food, clothes, kitchenware, even weapons are offered by loud, obnoxious merchants. Customers try to look, touch, haggle and pay while children or simple passersby look for a way through the crowd.

An OLD MAN, dressed in a dark coat and supporting his shaky walk by a cane, moves through the market with little interest in the offered goods.

Another figure, the THIEF, is approaching the old man from behind, dressed in brown leather trousers with knee-high leather boots, a white shirt and a black west. A leather cap with earflaps hides the face.

When the old man stops angrily to avoid a collision with two playing kids, the thief quickly steps next to him, one hand grabs his money pouch, hanging from his belt, while the other cuts it loose with a small dagger.

Moments later the figure has disappeared within the crowd, and the old man continues his trot without noticing his missing fortune.

CUT TO:

EXT. Market, Side alley - Day

It's the alley between two stone buildings that stand next to the market. It's dark and empty, avoided by normal people.

The THIEF runs around the corner and stops after a few steps, leaning against the wall of one building. He puts the dagger into his belt and weights the stolen money pouch with the other. Than he pulls down the cap, revealing the face.

It's a woman - to be more precise, it's a woman that looks exactly like Gabrielle, including the short blond hair. She smiles, obviously satisfied with her little coup.

> > > > > > > > > Voice (OFF)
>>>> 
>>>> Like a goldsmith with a sledgehammer.

The head of the Gabrielle look-alike turns and her hand clings to the dagger.

AUTOLYCUS, the king of thief, leans casually at the entrance to the alley, watching the surprised thief. He is dressed in his usual dark and dandy outfit and has a smile on his face.

> > > > > > > > > Autolycus
>>>> 
>>>> You have nothing to fear, I would never throw such a delicate flower like you under the trampling feet of justice.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Thief
>>>> 
>>>> What?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Autolycus
>>>> 
>>>> I am Autolycus!

Autolycus pushes himself off the wall and makes a few steps towards the woman, looking at her expectantly - but she shows no sign of recognition.

> > > > > > > > > Autolycus
>>>> 
>>>> You've never heard of me?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Thief
>>>> 
>>>> No?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Autolycus
>>>> 
>>>> Well, we have to change that a proper introduction is in order.

He now has reached her and bows slightly. His right hand takes hers away from the dagger and leads it to his lips for a hint of a kiss.

> > > > > > > > > Autolycus
>>>> 
>>>> I'm Autolycus, king of thieves at your service in any way you desire and in many ways you can't even imagine. And you are ?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Thief
>>>> 
>>>> Telessilla.

Autolycus steps back and nods.

> > > > > > > > > Autolycus
>>>> 
>>>> Short to the point rough charm shines through every word.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Telessilla
>>>> 
>>>> What do you want? I will not share this money.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Autolycus
>>>> 
>>>> Oh, that's not what I'm here for. I'm more interested in you looks.

Telessilla's hand goes for the dagger once again.

> > > > > > > > > Telessilla
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> (angry)
>>>> 
>>>> Who do you think you are I rather cut off your 
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Autolycus
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> (interrupting)
>>>> 
>>>> Another misunderstanding. You see, there is someone who looked exactly like you 
>>>>
>>>>> > (sad)
>>>> 
>>>> she was a good friend and an honest soul 
>>>>
>>>>> > (sighing)
>>>> 
>>>> anyway, I need someone who appears exactly like Gabrielle.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Telessilla
>>>> 
>>>> So I look like that ... Gabrielle. What does this have to do with anything?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Autolycus
>>>> 
>>>> I need to enter a certain temple complex. With your help I think I can get in and out without any trouble.

Telessilla visibly relaxes and so does Autolycus.

> > > > > > > > > Telessilla
>>>> 
>>>> What's in there? Wait, forget it what's in there for me?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Autolycus
>>>> 
>>>> Ah, greed, such an important motivator. How about I give you twenty percent?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Telessilla
>>>> 
>>>> Forget it. Fifty-fifty, or the king has no followers.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Autolycus
>>>> 
>>>> You drive a hard bargain it's a long way from a petty pickpocket like you to a romantic royal robber like me but I'm ready to offer my support and advice and that should be worth at least 
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Telessilla
>>>> 
>>>> Fifty-fifty and no argument.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Autolycus
>>>> 
>>>> Okay. You're determined that reminds me a little of the real Gabrielle.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Telessilla
>>>> 
>>>> Come on, lard-head.

Telessilla walks by Autolycus, heading straight for the alleys exit.

> > > > > > > > > Autolaycus
>>>> 
>>>> On the other side 

CUT TO:

TITEL SEQUENCE

CUT TO:

EXT. Dodona, Gate to the temple complex - Day

The Zeus shrine in Dodona is the most important oracle for the king of the gods. It's a big complex with the large temple, build around the sacred oak after the Romans razed the old temple, and buildings to house a group of priests, guards and guests. All is surrounded by a high wall and can only be entered through a single gate. 

The gate is closed and guarded by three armed men - one of them is the commander of the guard, BIAS, dressed in a shiny breastplate, chain armor protecting arms and legs, while the other two guards only wear simple leather armor. They all carry swords and seem very alert.

A road leads to the gate and right now AUTOLYCUS and TELESSILLA approach it. They are dressed like before and the Gabrielle look-alike wears her cap with the earflaps, obscuring part of her face.

Bias, the commander, steps into their path and gestures them to stop.

> > > > > > > > > Bias
>>>> 
>>>> Hold right there. What is your business at this sacred shrine?

Autolycus and Telessilla stop, Autolycus taking another step to stand right in front of Bias.

> > > > > > > > > Autolycus
>>>> 
>>>> May Zeus bless your guarding effort, good man, my name is not important right now. Here, take a look at this and you will understand.

Autolycus pulls out a ring and shows it to Bias who seems surprised.

> > > > > > > > > Bias
>>>> 
>>>> The ring of Periphas how did you get it?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Autolycus
>>>> 
>>>> You see, my friend here 

He gestures towards Telessilla.

> > > > > > > > > Autolycus
>>>> 
>>>> is Gabrielle, the bard, and Periphas trusted his ring upon her because we have to warn the priests of great danger.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Bias
>>>> 
>>>> Why would Periphas send you?

Telessilla steps forward and pushes Autolycus to the side.

> > > > > > > > > Telessilla
>>>> 
>>>> Listen, errand boy, my partner is Xena, the wary old princess, and she's a good friend of Periphas if you don't let us in immediately it's your head that will land on a stick.

Bias looks at her for a moment, lost for words, than he turns and heads back to the gate, gesturing the other guards to open it.

> > > > > > > > > Autolycus
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> (whispering)
>>>> 
>>>> Worked like a charm.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Telessilla
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> (whispering)
>>>> 
>>>> Once we're inside I hope you're as good as you said.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Autolycus
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> (whispering)
>>>> 
>>>> Oh, I'm the most modest show-off you'll ever meet. By the way, it's warrior princess.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Telessilla
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> (whispering)
>>>> 
>>>> What ever.

CUT TO:

EXT. Dodona, Gate to the temple complex - Day

The gate is closed again and still guarded by two guards and BIAS. This time JOXER and MEG approach the gate, dressed like before - with Joxer wearing the cap, earflaps down.

Bias, the commander, steps into their path and gestures them to stop.

> > > > > > > > > Bias
>>>> 
>>>> Hold right there. What is your business at this sacred shrine?

Joxer and Meg stop and look at each other. Both mimic the other to step forward and talk to the guard commander - finally Meg throws Joxer an angry look and turns towards the patiently waiting Bias.

> > > > > > > > > Meg
>>>> 
>>>> My name's Xena and I have an important message for your priests?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Bias
>>>> 
>>>> So you are Xena? We're a little isolated here, but I've heard you are doing good now. I let the priests decide the worth of your message.

He turns and gestures the guards to open the gate, than he turns back.

> > > > > > > > > Bias
>>>> 
>>>> Your friends are already through 

Meg and Joxer look at each other questioning and than simply shrug their shoulders.

> > > > > > > > > Bias
>>>> 
>>>> and who are you?

Bias looks right at Joxer, who falls back a step and smiles nervously.

> > > > > > > > > Joxer
>>>> 
>>>> Joxer? Joxer the Mighty?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Bias
>>>> 
>>>> Never heard of him.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Meg
>>>> 
>>>> He's with me.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Bias
>>>> 
>>>> Why would a renowned warrior like you allow a midget like him around?

Meg just turns, steps to Joxer, grabs his face between her two hands and kisses him long and passionately. Bias stares at them with eyes wide open, than he turns and slowly walks back to the gate.

Finally Meg lets go of Joxer and both breathe deeply.

> > > > > > > > > Meg
>>>> 
>>>> No that got my juices flowing.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Joxer
>>>> 
>>>> I think I think we should go in?

Meg nods and quickly marches towards the gate while Joxer waits a few moments before he follows.

> > > > > > > > > Joxer
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> (silently)
>>>> 
>>>> Sorry, Gabrielle. 

CUT TO:

EXT. Dodona, Old Temple - Night

The old temple building in the Dodona monastery – destroyed by the Romans and lying in the shadow of the magnificent, new temple – is nothing more than a pile of stones, fallen pillars and faint reminders of walls, kept because its sacred past. It's a dark, starless sky. 

Very carefully and silently AUTOLYCUS sneaks through the rubble. He reaches a small clearing, maybe two yards in diameter, where the marble floor lies in the open. He goes down on all four and carefully feels his way along the ground.

> > > > > > > > > Autolycus
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> (silently)
>>>> 
>>>> The things I do for money.

Autolycus finally finds what he was looking for – a series of finger thick holes in the floor, one with a small marble rod sticking out of it a few inches. 

He carefully takes out the rod and carefully tries it on each of the other holes. With the third one he seems satisfied and he lets the rod slip into it – the rod disappears completely.

Moments later a piece of the ground, a marble floor tile, swings into the ground, revealing a square entrance, approximately one yard wide, with steep stairs leading down.

> > > > > > > > > Autolycus
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> (silently)
>>>> 
>>>> Someone else might have asked for applause now, I just accept your devout bows.

Carefully, checking every step before using it, Autolycus works his was down, disappearing into the hole.

Shortly after Autolycus is gone, JOXER appears on the edge of the old temple, nervously looking around, checking. He holds the informant's parchment in his hands, looking at it constantly.

When Joxer reaches the area with the open floor he stops surprised, checking the parchment again. He scratches his head under the cap and while thinking about this change in plans he doesn't notice BIAS and two more guards approaching from behind.

Joxer crouches down to look into the gaping hole in the ground. He slips and almost falls down into the hole.

> > > > > > > > > Joxer
>>>> 
>>>> Oops!

Bias meanwhile is only a few steps away.

> > > > > > > > > Bias
>>>> 
>>>> What in Zeus name are you doing there?

Joxer jumps up and turns, looking right into three drawn swords.

> > > > > > > > > Joxer
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> (scared)
>>>> 
>>>> Oh, I I just wanted to take a look at these magnificent ruins.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Bias
>>>> 
>>>> And the entrance to the sacred vault just happens to be open?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Joxer
>>>> 
>>>> Well, in fact yes. 

Bias rips the parchment out of Joxer's hand and takes a look.

> > > > > > > > > Bias
>>>> 
>>>> And what's that?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Joxer
>>>> 
>>>> Shopping list?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Bias
>>>> 
>>>> And why does it explain how to open the vault and avoid the traps?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Joxer
>>>> 
>>>> Unusually detailed shopping list?

Bias turns to his men for a moment.

> > > > > > > > > Bias
>>>> 
>>>> You go in and see if someone is down there and you take this thief and bring him to the barracks.

One of the guards grabs Joxer on the shoulder and drags him away. The other one slowly walks down the stairs into the vault.

Bias takes a few steps away from the hole and just waits. 

After a few seconds a muffled thud can be heard from below and moments later Autolycus hurries up the steps. When he reaches the top he stops for a moment, not yet noticing Bias in the shadows.

> > > > > > > > > Autolycus
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> (silently)
>>>> 
>>>> I think a contingency plan is in order if only I had made one.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Bias
>>>> 
>>>> How about you go into prison and stay there for the rest of your miserable life?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Autolycus
>>>> 
>>>> We call that plan B.

Autolycus turns around and draws a dagger seemingly from nowhere. Bias makes a step forward and rises his sword, pointing it at the throat of the king of thieves.

> > > > > > > > > Bias
>>>> 
>>>> We call that the end.

Autolycus drops the dagger.

> > > > > > > > > Autolycus
>>>> 
>>>> We call that a draw?

The guard that was send down the stairs now slowly comes up again, nursing a big bump on his head. Bias throws him an angry look.

> > > > > > > > > Bias
>>>> 
>>>> How could he so easily overwhelm you?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Guard
>>>> 
>>>> He hit me with stick!
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Bias
>>>> 
>>>> You have a sword!
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Guard
>>>> 
>>>> It was a big stick.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Bias
>>>> 
>>>> Take him to the barracks, too. But keep the prisoners apart, we don't want them to agree on some bogus story.

The guard grabs Autolycus arm, pointing his sword at him.

> > > > > > > > > Guard
>>>> 
>>>> What about the entrance?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Bias
>>>> 
>>>> The priests will close it tomorrow.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Guard
>>>> 
>>>> But what about their partners? Both came in with someone, right?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Bias
>>>> 
>>>> Right We will have to take care of this.

CUT TO:

EXT. Dodona, New Temple - Night

The new temple is a magnificent building, lined around the sacred oak tree were the priests of Zeus read their oracles from the wind blowing through the branches.

MEG is standing on one corner of the temple, next to a big column. She seems nervous and rubs her arms constantly, obviously freezing a little in her Xena disguise.

Suddenly BIAS steps around the column and stops only a few feet behind her - although she has turned her back towards him and doesn't notice him immediately.

When she finally turns and sees him she steps back and grabs the Chakram at her belt.

> > > > > > > > > Meg
>>>> 
>>>> You shouldn't surprise a lethal warrior like me that way I could have killed you before I even recognized you.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Bias
>>>> 
>>>> I take my chances.

Bias seems unimpressed by the behavior of the - fake - warrior princess.

> > > > > > > > > Bias
>>>> 
>>>> What exactly are you doing here?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Meg
>>>> 
>>>> I thought, with danger looming around every corner, I better take a look.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Bias
>>>> 
>>>> No, I meant, what are you doing here, at Dodona?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Meg
>>>> 
>>>> I don't understand.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Bias
>>>> 
>>>> You don't have to pretend we caught your partner.

Meg gets even more nervous now, constantly looking around as if searching for an escape route.

> > > > > > > > > Meg
>>>> 
>>>> He was checking security like I did.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Bias
>>>> 
>>>> He had a map that showed how to open the secret vault that's no coincident. You wanted to steal the scepter!
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Meg
>>>> 
>>>> You would never dare to tell that to my face if I was Xena which I am.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Bias
>>>> 
>>>> We'll see for now you follow me to the barracks.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Meg
>>>> 
>>>> Do you really think, Xena would let you take her captive?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Bias
>>>> 
>>>> I don't now tell me.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Meg
>>>> 
>>>> Well 

Suddenly TELESSILLA appears a few yards away, walking around the corner of the temple. She is dressed in her normal clothes and actually wears the cap - making her look like Joxer in the dark.

While Bias is more than surprised and stares with open eyes, Meg immediately gets the situation and walks right up to her. Telessilla stops and look a little surprised herself at the approaching scarcely dressed warrior woman.

> > > > > > > > > Meg
>>>> 
>>>> I don't know who you captured, but I don't think it's him.

Meg stops in front of Telessilla.

> > > > > > > > > Meg
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> (whispering)
>>>> 
>>>> Play along please.
>>>>
>>>>> > (loud again)
>>>> 
>>>> I looked everywhere for you were have you been. I was worried.

Meg hugs the stunned thief happily.

When she throws a look at Bias she sees that he watches them closely with a more skeptical look on his face.

Meg thinks for a moment, than she takes her arms of Telessilla. The thief seems relieved, but still hasn't found anything to say.

Now Meg takes Telessilla's face in her hands and kisses her, forcefully. The thief stares with wide open eyes at Meg while the Xena look-alike presses her lips against Telessilla's - but she is doing nothing to resist.

Bias stares at them for a moment, than he shrugs his shoulders and simply walks away.

CUT TO:

COMMERCIAL BREAK

CUT TO:

INT. Dodona, Barracks, A cell - Night

It's a small stone-build cell room with a high ceiling, a single wooden door, a small window and a single bench for comfort. The window has one single iron bar running through and the moonlight falling through is the only light available.

AUTOLYCUS is sitting on the bench, arms crossed in front of his chest, looking bored.

> > > > > > > > > Autolycus
>>>> 
>>>> 98 99 100 that's it, I'm going.

Autolycus stands up and walks over to the window. He checks the bar and then he steps back. He grabs the edge of his trousers with one hand and guides the other one into them, seemingly searching for something hidden in his underpants.

With a satisfied grin he comes up with a small phial. He raises it and checks the content against the light. Than he opens it and carefully drops a little of the clear liquid in it on the top and bottom of the iron bar. 

The liquid, some acid obviously, immediately starts to work it's way through and smoke rises from the bar. Moments later the bar drops out of it's holding, falling into the open hand of Autolycus.

Autolycus than walks over to the door and barricades it by putting the bar between door and floor.

Taking a last satisfied look around he walks back to the window, pulls himself up and through. 

CUT TO:

INT. Dodona, Barracks, Another cell - Night

It's the same small stone-build cell room with a high ceiling, a single wooden door, a small window and a single bench. 

In this one JOXER is lying on the bench, sleeping.

After a few silent moments , TELESSILLA appears at the window - she seems to have pulled herself up from the outside. After a few seconds she drops out of sight again.

> > > > > > > > > Telessilla (OFF)
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> (whispering)
>>>> 
>>>> Autolycus! Autolycus!

Joxer doesn't react.

> > > > > > > > > Telessilla (OFF)
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> (louder)
>>>> 
>>>> Wake up, brain-dead!

Finally, Joxer reacts, sitting up on the bench.

> > > > > > > > > Joxer
>>>> 
>>>> What?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Telessilla (OFF)
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> (whispering)
>>>> 
>>>> Shut up and listen. You blew it you blew it big times. I saw them taking you away and they almost got me, too. But than a strange women appeared and convinced them I was someone else. This place is too weird we should brake.

Before Joxer can answer, Telessilla continues.

> > > > > > > > > Telessilla (OFF)
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> (whispering)
>>>> 
>>>> Okay, okay, we don't brake, you don't have to be so pushy. 

A small leather pouch comes flying into the cell through the window.

> > > > > > > > > Telessilla (OFF)
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> (whispering)
>>>> 
>>>> Here, I got you spare equipment we meet at the old temple. They haven't even put up guards there yet.

Telessilla can be heard hurrying away, while Joxer stands up and picks up the leather pouch from the ground.

> > > > > > > > > Joxer
>>>> 
>>>> I wonder who that was maybe a friend of our informant?

He sits down again and opens it on his lap an assortment of tools appears and Joxer checks one after another.

> > > > > > > > > Joxer
>>>> 
>>>> Don't know how to use it not able to use it failed every time I used it don't even know what it is looks far to complicated can't imagine what someone would want to do with that ah, finally.

Joxer holds up a small saw.

> > > > > > > > > Joxer
>>>> 
>>>> Now that seems to work pretty straight forward.

Joxer stands up, puts the rest of the tools on the bench and steps to the window. Slowly, awkwardly, he starts to work on the iron bar with the saw.

> > > > > > > > > Joxer
>>>> 
>>>> I wonder if there is an easier way.

CUT TO:

EXT. Dodona, New Temple - Night

The new temple seems deserted, the white marble shining under the moonlight.

AUTOLYCUS comes around the corner, looking around very carefully for guards or other unwanted observers. He slowly walks along the temple, stopping every few steps to check again.

Suddenly MEG appears on the other side of the temple seemingly waiting for someone, wandering a few steps forward and back.

Autolycus stops immediately, frozen. He stares at the Xena silhouette.

> > > > > > > > > Autolycus
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> (silently, to himself)
>>>> 
>>>> That can't be that's Xena.

He moves to the side, hiding in the shadow of one of the columns.

> > > > > > > > > Autolycus
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> (silently, to himself)
>>>> 
>>>> But she's dead think Autolycus. Well, it wouldn't be the first time that she came back from the dead. These heroes have a way to clamp on their mission it's annoying in a way. But what would she do here? That can't be a coincidence coincidence is something that happens in bad plays, everything else is a conspiracy.

Autolycus looks around but still he and Meg are the only persons visible.

> > > > > > > > > Autolycus
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> (silently, to himself)
>>>> 
>>>> So she's here because of me it's the only reasonable maybe arrogant and self-centered, but still reasonable explanation.
>>>>
>>>>> > (whining)
>>>> 
>>>> Why why now why me? Are there no warlords left to distract? This could have been my biggest accomplishment ruined by saint Xena.

Autolycus throws another look at Meg - peering around the column. Meg has taken out sword and is doing a few - awkward - maneuvers.

> > > > > > > > > Autolycus
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> (silently, to himself)
>>>> 
>>>> Great, she's mocking me. I have no choice.

Autolycus pushes himself away from the column and grabs the hilt of his dagger.

> > > > > > > > > Autolycus
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> (silently, to himself)
>>>> 
>>>> I have to run.

Autolycus turns and hurries away into the night.

CUT TO:

EXT. Dodona, New Temple - Night

The new temple is deserted, again, the white marble still shining under the moonlight.

JOXER is carelessly walking around the corner and while looking around like on a tour he passes along the front of the temple.

Suddenly, TELESSILLA appears on the other end of the temple, the cap in her hand and so her blond hair shining though the night.

JOXER freezes in his movement, staring with wide open eyes at the figure in the distance. He stumbles to the side and leans, breathing heavily, against one of the columns.

> > > > > > > > > Joxer
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> (silently, to himself)
>>>> 
>>>> Gabrielle? By Zeus 

He turns and stares at the entrance of the temple.

> > > > > > > > > Joxer
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> (silently, to himself)
>>>> 
>>>> By Zeus, of course 

He turns back to face Telessilla and starts to walk towards her, but than he stops again and hides behind the next column.

> > > > > > > > > Joxer
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> (silently, to himself)
>>>> 
>>>> But what if she finds out that I'm here to steal the scepter? She would hate me at least she just ignored me until now, even in a friendly kind of way.

Joxer leans against the column, thoughtful.

> > > > > > > > > Joxer
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> (silently, to himself)
>>>> 
>>>> I can't steal the scepter now she would never understand. Even if it's for a good cause, she and Xena would have found another way. 

Joxer looks again over to the temple's entrance.

> > > > > > > > > Joxer
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> (silently, to himself)
>>>> 
>>>> Thank you, gods! From now on I won't do anything stupid anymore!

He pushes himself off the column and hurries into the night.

CUT TO:

EXT. Dodona, Old Temple - Night

The old temple building, nothing more than a pile of rubble, lies empty under the dark sky. The entrance to the vault is still open.

MEG slowly walks towards the ruin, trying to look casually, almost bored. She stops at the edge of the temple area and looks around - but nobody can be seen. She steps into the shadow of one of the surviving pillars and waits.

A few moments later TELESSILLA walks up to the temple, a little less careful she seems very angry. She still has the cap in one hand.

When she reaches the rubble she stops and looks around. When she sees the hole in the ground she nods satisfied. When she continues to look around she finally sees Meg.

> > > > > > > > > Telessilla
>>>> 
>>>> It's you who are you? What are you doing here?

Telessilla moves her free hand to the hilt of her dagger.

Meg makes a step forward and grabs the Chakram at her belt.

> > > > > > > > > Meg
>>>> 
>>>> I could ask you the same questions.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Telessilla
>>>> 
>>>> Why did they think I'm with you when you kissed me?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Meg
>>>> 
>>>> I'm with a friend who looks a little like you in the dark for a stranger if covered.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Telessilla
>>>> 
>>>> So where is he now?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Meg
>>>> 
>>>> I don't now he was captured by 

Meg stops talking abruptly, angry that she has told to much.

> > > > > > > > > Telessilla
>>>> 
>>>> So your partner has been caught, too. Your after the scepter, right?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Meg
>>>> 
>>>> You're too?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Telessilla
>>>> 
>>>> Well, it's ultimate price. So where is your friend now still in the barracks.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Meg
>>>> 
>>>> I checked, but he seems to have escaped.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Telessilla
>>>> 
>>>> And disappeared.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Meg
>>>> 
>>>> Yes how do you know?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Telessilla
>>>> 
>>>> Mine too.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Meg
>>>> 
>>>> So 

Both women look at each other for a few silent moments.

> > > > > > > > > Telessilla
>>>> 
>>>> You know how to get the scepter?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Meg
>>>> 
>>>> No you know?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Telessilla
>>>> 
>>>> No but my partner seems to have got relatively far before they dragged him away. Maybe I we can get the scepter without their help.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Meg
>>>> 
>>>> Well would be worth a try.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Telessilla
>>>> 
>>>> My name is Telessilla.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Meg
>>>> 
>>>> Mine's Meg.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Telessilla
>>>> 
>>>> What's with the outfit?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Meg
>>>> 
>>>> You've ever heard about Xena? She looks like me and dresses like that.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Telessilla
>>>> 
>>>> Sure, my parents scared me with stories about her must be a good ten years ago. My partner said, I look like her sidekick Gab something. We used that to get an old guy to get us in here.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Meg
>>>> 
>>>> I thought you looked like Gabrielle but she has much longer hair.

Telessilla slowly walks towards the hole in the ground, Meg following her closely.

> > > > > > > > > Telessilla
>>>> 
>>>> Well so they thought you are Xena and let you in. Do you know her?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Meg
>>>> 
>>>> Yes, actually. She's a friend. But she's dead, now.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Telessilla
>>>> 
>>>> Happens to all warriors sooner or later. I won't be that dumb when I have enough I settle down.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Meg
>>>> 
>>>> You are a professional thief?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Telessilla
>>>> 
>>>> As professional as one can get.

Telessilla reaches the hole first and slowly starts to walk down the steps.

CUT TO:

EXT. Dodona, Old Temple - Night

The old temple building lies again empty and quiet under the dark sky. A few sounds can be heard from the vault's entrance.

> > > > > > > > > Meg (OFF)
>>>> 
>>>> Xena blocks the flow of blood to a man's brain by using her fancy pressure points ... but I simply redirect the blood into more precious parts. 
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Telessilla (OFF)
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> (laughing)
>>>> 
>>>> For a copy you're very original.

First MEG and than TELESSILLA walk up the stairs from the vault. Meg carries a leather bag in her hands which obviously contains a rod-like, yard-long form in it.

> > > > > > > > > Meg
>>>> 
>>>> That wasn't to hard. Men they always exaggerate.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Telessilla
>>>> 
>>>> Tell me about it my partner told me some horror stories about the traps and obstacles in this vault. It turns out, the scepter is just openly lying around.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Meg
>>>> 
>>>> Like forgotten.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Telessilla
>>>> 
>>>> I wonder how the blood came on it.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Meg
>>>> 
>>>> As if someone was hit with it.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Telessilla
>>>> 
>>>> That has to hurt.

They walk over the remains of the old temple and stop when they reach the edge.

> > > > > > > > > Meg
>>>> 
>>>> What now?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Telessilla
>>>> 
>>>> Now we run for it. I take a look around if everything is save and than we jut leave.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Meg
>>>> 
>>>> What about our partners?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Telessilla
>>>> 
>>>> The men? Who needs men. We are a good team.

Telessilla carefully puts on her cap and checks her dagger.

> > > > > > > > > Meg
>>>> 
>>>> You're probably right still, I'd feel better if I knew what happened to Joxer.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Telessilla
>>>> 
>>>> Does he stumble into disaster sometimes?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Meg
>>>> 
>>>> All the time.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Telessilla
>>>> 
>>>> And he has survived until now?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Meg
>>>> 
>>>> Barely.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Telessilla
>>>> 
>>>> Than don't bother he will stumble out of this, too.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Bias (OFF)
>>>> 
>>>> Stop it right there!

Both Meg and Telessilla turn around and see the head of the temple guards standing a few yards away, pointing his sword at them.

Meg, still holding the bag, and Telessilla look at each other. Before Meg can say anything Telessilla steps towards her, takes Meg's face in her hands and pulls it down to her lips.

Under the surprised stare of the guards commander they kiss intensely, both having their eyes closed.

After a few seconds Bias sighs, puts away his sword, turns and slowly marches away.

CUT TO:

COMMERCIAL BREAK

CUT TO:

EXT. Dodona, Old Temple - Night

The old temple building appears empty and quiet under the dark sky. 

MEG is standing alone near one pillar, holding the bag with the scepter tightly.

At the other end of the old temple, yet unseen by Meg, JOXER approaches the rubble and stops at the edge of the ruins. He wears his cap and rubs his arms constantly, as if freezing.

> > > > > > > > > Joxer
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> (silently, to himself)
>>>> 
>>>> I know I shouldn't so that but it's for a good cause. Even Gabrielle cannot object to saving a mighty artifact from Roman claws.

Joxer finally sees Meg standing on the other side of the ruins.

> > > > > > > > > Joxer
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> (silently, to himself)
>>>> 
>>>> There she is what a loyal soul. I should talk to her as long as I love Gabrielle it's unfair to have her worship me. Even so she is funny, confident, beautiful, great in games gives excellent massages 

Joxer's thought's seem to wander off.

In the meantime Meg has noticed Joxer on the other side, waving at him.

> > > > > > > > > Joxer
>>>> 
>>>> What oh.

Joxer snaps out of his thoughts and waves back. Meg triumphantly shows him the bag and he gives her the thumb up. Than he gestures her to follow him towards the new temple. She nods and quickly hurries around the rubble while Joxer has already turned and walked off towards their escape.

> > > > > > > > > Meg
>>>> 
>>>> That Telessilla really is a doer Joxer would have needed hours to check the area or wouldn't have done it at all.

CUT TO:

EXT. Dodona, Old Temple - Night

The old temple building appears again empty and quiet under the dark sky. 

TELESSILLA approaches the ruin, looking around. When she sees no Meg her look becomes angry again.

> > > > > > > > > Telessilla
>>>> 
>>>> That bitch she played with me like a bard on a flute. But it's not over yet.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Autolycus (OFF)
>>>> 
>>>> It definitely isn't!

Telessilla swings around and watches Autolycus approach her from the other side of the temple.

> > > > > > > > > Telessilla
>>>> 
>>>> Where have you been?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Autolycus
>>>> 
>>>> Let's just say I had an acute attack of conscience it went away. Let's go down and get the scepter.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Telessilla
>>>> 
>>>> I we already did that.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Autolycus
>>>> 
>>>> Who is we? And more important where is the scepter?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > telessilla
>>>> 
>>>> She got away with it.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Autolycus
>>>> 
>>>> She got away? You mean she hit you from behind and prayed the scepter from your unconscious body?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Telessilla
>>>> 
>>>> No actually I let her hold it while I checked the area.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Autolycus
>>>> 
>>>> Haven't I learned you nothing? Oh, that hurts 
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Telessilla
>>>> 
>>>> She can't be far, I was away only for a few minutes.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Autolycus
>>>> 
>>>> From now on, you will do as I tell you maybe we can save the situation.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Telessilla
>>>> 
>>>> Only because I'm blond doesn't mean that I'm not more than a sidekick at least I got the scepter and wasn't caught.

Autolycus sighs deeply.

> > > > > > > > > Autolycus
>>>> 
>>>> Let's argue another time we have a scepter to find.

CUT TO:

EXT. Village near Dodona - Dawn

The village is quiet and empty, nobody seems awake yet.

JOXER marches towards the well in the middle of the village, MEG hurrying behind him.

> > > > > > > > > Meg
>>>> 
>>>> Stop. Stop for a moment, I think my breast protectors are slipping down. 

Joxer stops, casually waiting until Meg catches up with him. She is in the meantime working on the bronze parts of her armor, trying to keep them in place.

When she reaches Joxer and moves her attention towards him, she stops, surprised.

> > > > > > > > > Meg
>>>> 
>>>> You're not I mean 
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Joxer
>>>> 
>>>> Good work, Meg. Can I take a look?

Joxer takes the bag off Meg's shoulder and peaks into it he seems impressed.

> > > > > > > > > Joxer
>>>> 
>>>> I would say, we did a good job Meg?

Meg still stares at him, astounded.

> > > > > > > > > Meg
>>>> 
>>>> Sure sure we did.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Joxer
>>>> 
>>>> Okay, now we only have to wait for our contact.

Joxer turns and steps to the well. He puts the bag on top of the stone wall and sits down with his back leaning towards it.

Meg, slowly finding her composer again, walks up next to him and operates the well to get a bucket of water.

CUT TO:

EXT. Village near Dodona - Dawn

While MEG and JOXER stay close to the well, TELESSILLA appears between two buildings that are part of the circle around it. She carefully observes the free area and watches Meg and her partner, the Xena look-alike drinking from the well while Joxer seems to sleep again.

Satisfied Telessilla moves back and turns towards Autolycus, how is sitting against the wall of one building, watching the other thief.

> > > > > > > > > Telessilla
>>>> 
>>>> They are here want to take a look?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Autolycus
>>>> 
>>>> No, I don't think so. What's your plan?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Telessilla
>>>> 
>>>> I lure her away and you go and grab the bag.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Autolycus
>>>> 
>>>> Simple naive unimaginative I like it.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Telessilla
>>>> 
>>>> Wait here a minute than you can go for it. Her partner seems to sleep.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Autolycus
>>>> 
>>>> What an ass.

Telessilla again moves towards the edge of the building and peeks across the corner. 

CUT TO:

EXT. Village near Dodona - Dawn

While JOXER actually sleeps against the side of the well, MEG has finished drinking and looks around nervously, waiting.

Suddenly she notices a figure waiving from one of the buildings it's TELESSILLA, gesturing to meet her behind one of the adjacent buildings.

Meg looks at the sleeping Joxer and than she hurries towards the edge of the village. Telessilla, seeing that Meg follows her request, disappears behind the building.

Moments after MEG disappears between the houses, AUTOLYCUS appears and quickly runs towards the well. Without caring for - or recognizing - the sleeping Joxer he grabs the bag with the scepter and hurries back from where he came. On the way he checks the content of the bag and gives a satisfied grin.

CUT TO:

EXT. Village near Dodona - Dawn

AUTOLYCUS reaches the small allay were he came from without anybody noticing.

> > > > > > > > > Autolycus
>>>> 
>>>> Finally. Now nothing can go wrong anymore.

Suddenly Autolycus is hit with a thick club from above. The strike was blown by TELESSILLA, hidden on the straw roof of the smaller of the two buildings.

> > > > > > > > > Autolycus
>>>> 
>>>> Ouch.

With a surprised look on his face he brakes down, unconscious.

Telessilla jumps down from the roof and drops the club next to him. With a satisfied grin she picks up the bag, checks its content and than quickly marches towards the other end of the allay.

CUT TO:

EXT. Outside the village near Dodona - Day

It's a field on top of a hill only a few hundred yards outside the village near Dodona.

TELESSILLA happily wanders along a small, barely visibly path. She grabs the cap she is wearing and throws it high into the air.

> > > > > > > > > Meg (OFF)
>>>> 
>>>> Hold it right there!

Telessilla freezes and the cap drops to the ground, uncaught.

MEG comes running up the hill and stops a few steps away from the thief who slowly turns towards her.

> > > > > > > > > Telessilla
>>>> 
>>>> Go back home an amateur should never try to do a professionals job.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Meg
>>>> 
>>>> I'm as professional as any other girl. We have a contact that will take good care of this artifact.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Telessilla
>>>> 
>>>> You have a fence on your hands?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Meg
>>>> 
>>>> A fence you mean you wanted to sell the scepter?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Telessilla
>>>> 
>>>> You mean you don't?

CUT TO:

EXT. Village near Dodona - Day

Back in the allay AUTOLYCUS is slowly awaking from the vicious blow. While his eyes are still closed he moves one hand towards the bump on his head, where the club hit him. A painful sigh comes out when he touches it.

While he raises into a siting position, JOXER appears at the entrance of the allay - he seems sleepy and confused and he doesn't wear the cap anymore.

> > > > > > > > > Joxer
>>>> 
>>>> Autolycus?

Autolycus opens his eyes and turns his head in surprise.

> > > > > > > > > Autolycus
>>>> 
>>>> What are you doing here? Don't tell me it's already time for the yearly fools congress.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Joxer
>>>> 
>>>> No. And don't tell me it's already time for 
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Autolycus
>>>> 
>>>> I don't have time to wait for your thought of the day I'm busy. Go, play with the other kids.

Autolycus stands up, wincing in pain with every movement.

> > > > > > > > > Joxer
>>>> 
>>>> Are you okay?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Autolycus
>>>> 
>>>> Actually, for once my head is more hurt than my pride I think.

In the distance now angry voices can be heard, as if someone is having a very loud argument the voices of two women can be heard, although the exact words are lost in the distance.

Autolycus and Joxer both freeze and listen for a moment. Than they look at each other. Finally they start to scramble towards the other end of the allay.

CUT TO:

EXT. Outside the village near Dodona - Day

On the field on top of the hill only a few hundred yards outside the village near Dodona TELESSILLA and MEG both hold one end of the bag, shouting at each other while pulling to get the bag loose.

From the village AUTOLYCUS and JOXER are running towards them.

> > > > > > > > > Telessilla
>>>> 
>>>> Let go, you fake, or I'll kick your butt.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Meg
>>>> 
>>>> You and what army.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Telessilla
>>>> 
>>>> Oh my, I should probably fake being scared while you fake being tough.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Meg
>>>> 
>>>> I could wipe the floor with your ridiculous broom-like haircut any time.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Telessilla
>>>> 
>>>> I bet I can shove you out of your scanty outfit with one little sidekick.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Meg
>>>> 
>>>> That I would like to see.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Telessilla
>>>> 
>>>> You're not the only one.

Autolycus and Joxer now have reached the two fighting women. Both stop in amazement, staring at them. Meg and Telessilla notice that and turn towards them.

> > > > > > > > > Joxer
>>>> 
>>>> Gabrielle?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Autolycus
>>>> 
>>>> Xena?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Telessilla
>>>> 
>>>> Autolycus!
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Meg
>>>> 
>>>> Joxer!
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Joxer
>>>> 
>>>> Meg!
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Autolycus
>>>> 
>>>> Meg?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Telessilla
>>>> 
>>>> Joxer?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Autolycus
>>>> 
>>>> Telessilla!
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Joxer
>>>> 
>>>> Telessilla?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Meg
>>>> 
>>>> Mister stinky?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Telessilla
>>>> 
>>>> Stop it! What's going on here?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Autolycus
>>>> 
>>>> You're Meg?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Meg
>>>> 
>>>> Yes.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Joxer
>>>> 
>>>> And you're not Gabrielle?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Telessilla
>>>> 
>>>> No, I'm Telessilla.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Autolycus
>>>> 
>>>> Now everything gets a little clearer.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Meg
>>>> 
>>>> Now I understand.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Telessilla
>>>> 
>>>> Slowly I get the picture.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Joxer
>>>> 
>>>> Could someone explain this all to me?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Autolycus
>>>> 
>>>> Good old Joxer hasn't changed a bit. What brings you to Dodona?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Meg
>>>> 
>>>> We wanted to save a priceless artifact from Roman thieves.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Telessilla
>>>> 
>>>> We're not Romans!
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Autolycus
>>>> 
>>>> She doesn't mean us.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Joxer
>>>> 
>>>> And you?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Autolycus
>>>> 
>>>> We wanted to save a priceless artifact, too.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Meg
>>>> 
>>>> From whom?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Telessilla
>>>> 
>>>> The question should be, for whom!
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Joxer
>>>> 
>>>> You wanted to steal the scepter?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Meg
>>>> 
>>>> Stop it anybody calling it the scepter again, like it is some god or something gets my fingernails into their eyes.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Telessilla
>>>> 
>>>> Sold to some collector it would be save from the Romans there, too.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Joxer
>>>> 
>>>> You used a Gabrielle look-alike you soiled her memory for a simple robbery.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Autolycus
>>>> 
>>>> Believe me, we wouldn't be here, arguing, if it was that simple. But Xena and Gabrielle were my friends too, it wasn't an easy decision but I thought Gabrielle would want me to survive, and with Telessilla the chances were not so bad until she clobbered me from behind.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Joxer
>>>> 
>>>> You stole the scepter while I was sleeping!
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Telessilla
>>>> 
>>>> You took the scepter from Meg, although we were the ones that retrieved it originally.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Meg
>>>> 
>>>> We did it for a good cause, you just did it for money.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Autolycus
>>>> 
>>>> I still don't think Xena would approve the use of her name, no matter how noble the theft is.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Voice (OFF)
>>>> 
>>>> I would agree there.

All four, Meg, Telessilla, Joxer and Autolycus, turn around towards the area were the voice came from.

Nobody else then ARES, the god of war, has appeared out of nowhere only a few feet away from the quarreling group.

> > > > > > > > > Joxer
>>>> 
>>>> Ares!

Ares let's his look wander across the strange picture in front of him.

> > > > > > > > > ARES
>>>> 
>>>> Now I'm a little confused.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Autolycus
>>>> 
>>>> I can understand that we haven't sort it out yet, either.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Ares
>>>> 
>>>> Let me make it easy for you you give me the scepter 
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Meg
>>>> 
>>>> Argh 
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Ares
>>>> 
>>>> and you can go.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Telessilla
>>>> 
>>>> Why should we do that?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Joxer
>>>> 
>>>> He's a god, you know. A real one.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Autolycus
>>>> 
>>>> And one of the angry sort.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Telessilla
>>>> 
>>>> Oh 
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Ares
>>>> 
>>>> Oh, I'm not angry at all. You see, I was the one that gave Autolycus the idea to steal the scepter in the first place.

CUT TO:

COMMERCIAL BREAK

CUT TO:

EXT. Outside the village near Dodona - Day

On the field on top of the hill only a few hundred yards outside the village near Dodona TELESSILLA, MEG, AUTOLYCUS, JOXER and ARES all stand around the bag with the mysterious scepter in it - it is still held by the two women.

> > > > > > > > > Telessilla
>>>> 
>>>> You wanted us to steal the scepter?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Meg
>>>> 
>>>> What is it with that thing anyway?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Ares
>>>> 
>>>> It's the scepter of Ganymede, an artifact of unimaginable power.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Autolycus
>>>> 
>>>> And why would you want me to steal it?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Ares
>>>> 
>>>> Zeus thinks it is save in the temple but you saw how easy it was to steal it. I can take better care of it.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Joxer
>>>> 
>>>> Why did you want him to do it?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Ares
>>>> 
>>>> He is the king of thieves why settle for less.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Telessilla
>>>> 
>>>> But you didn't ask him, you just manipulated him.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Autolycus
>>>> 
>>>> When destiny calls I usually don't listen.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Ares
>>>> 
>>>> Exactly, I knew greed would work much better on you.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Meg
>>>> 
>>>> But who asked us to steal the scepter, than.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Voice (Off)
>>>> 
>>>> Let me solve your problem.

Everybody turns their heads again the newly arrived this time is CALLISTO. She wears the dark robe we have earlier seen on the informant, but the hood is pulled back.

> > > > > > > > > Meg
>>>> 
>>>> The informant!
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Joxer
>>>> 
>>>> Callisto!
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Callisto
>>>> 
>>>> You're both right bravo.

Callisto grabs the bag on one of the free corners.

> > > > > > > > > Callisto
>>>> 
>>>> I take that. Goodbye.

In a sudden flash both Callisto and the bag holding the scepter of Ganymede disappears, leaving four astonished mortals and one angry god.

> > > > > > > > > Ares
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> (shouting)
>>>> 
>>>> Argh!
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Telessilla
>>>> 
>>>> Great who was she now?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Joxer
>>>> 
>>>> That's a long story 
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Autolycus
>>>> 
>>>> and not a nice one. I thought she was finally dead, out of the picture.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Ares
>>>> 
>>>> She is more persistent than foot rot.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Meg
>>>> 
>>>> Gods have that problem too?
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Ares
>>>> 
>>>> Do you know what that means! Do you know what she can do with the scepter? Do you know that you have probably brought our world to an end!
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Autolycus
>>>> 
>>>> Now that's a little harsh we've just done our job.
>>>>
>>>>> > > > > Joxer
>>>> 
>>>> She's only one woman what could she do?

   [1]: mailto:andreas.hloupy@siemens.at
   [2]: http://members.tripod.com/XENA_Another_Season5/index.html



End file.
